Nine Months
by louiselane
Summary: Future Fic. What to expect when Lois is expecting?
1. Chapter 1 Checkup

**Title:** Nine Months  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark and mentions of Linda/Wally.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Lois & Clark or any of the DC characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Future Fic. What to expect when Lois is expecting?  
**Dedication:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** I wasn't planning on writing a sequel to "Ohana" but the whole Lois is pregnant in the comics inspired me.

**Chapter 1 - Checkup **

"Smallville, I'm pregnant!"

Clark was shocked by the news. They had been trying to get pregnant for a while, but he hadn't been expecting the news so early. "Are you sure?"

"I took the test three times just to be sure," Lois showed him the pregnancy test. "Positive."

"I can't believe it," Clark said happily lifting Lois and hugging her before kissing her passionaly. "We're pregnant!"

"We are Clark, We are…"

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I already scheduled an appointment with a doctor tomorrow morning. We have to do everything right for this baby, Clark!" Lois explained with a silly grin.

"You're right, Lois. You're right."

"So, I'll gonna take off. I'm really tired," Lois said head to their room.

"I'll meet you there, honey. I just need to make a phone call."

"Okay."

Clark picked up the phone and dialed, "Mom? It's me. We did it," he said with a very silly grin. "Lois is pregnant!"

The next morning Lois and Clark were very nervous. They were at Lois' doctor's office for her first appointment to see if everything was okay with the baby.

Lois was in a smock sitting on the table waiting for Dr. Teri while Clark waited beside her.

"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. How are you today?" the Dr. Teri asked as she put a notebook in her desk.

"A little nervous," Lois and Clark exchanged glances after answering the question in unison.

"So, let me see," Dr. Teri picked up a piece of machinery and turn it on. She put some liquid jelly on Lois' belly and placed a piece of the machine on her stomach. "Hum…" she hummed as she was looking at the monitor.

"Is everything okay, Doctor?" Clark asked worried about Lois and the baby, after all he was an alien and was afraid Lois' body wouldn't be strong enough to support their child.

"Everything's fine," Dr. Teri said with a smile. "Look at your baby right there!" she pointed out on the monitor screen.

"Where?" Lois asked trying to find the baby. "I can't see it!"

"Here, Lois!" Clark pointed out. "It's very, very small. It looks like a peanut."

"My little peanut!" Lois smiled trying not to cry. "It's so tiny!"

"It's only a few weeks old, Lois," Dr. Teri pointed out, "but the baby will grow faster than you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dr. Teri said smiling. "You can change your clothes now, Lois. I'll print the baby's picture for you."

"Thank you Dr. Teri," Clark and Lois said in unison.

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1 Part II

**A/N -** Yes, the peanut thing was inspired in Friends and in my friend's pregnancy. We keep calling her baby as "peanut" until the day we find out the gender. m:)

Later at the Daily Planet, Lois finally sat down to have lunch with Clark. She had been trying to work on her Lexcorp corruption story, but it was very hard to concentrate especially when she couldn't take her eyes off of the baby's picture which was already framed on her desk.

Jimmy was looking over her shoulder when Lois noticed him.

"Did you lose something, Jimmy?"

"No, Lois. I was just…"

"It's okay, Jimmy. You can see!"

"So…was everything okay at the check up?" Jimmy asked as Clark came back with two cups of coffee.

"Yes, this is our baby!" Lois showed the picture to Jimmy as she picked up one of the cups. "Finally, I need some coffee!" She frowned after tasting the coffee. "Clark, I asked for coffee not hot chocolate!"

"Lois…remember what the doctor said? No coffee for the next couple of months."

"Fine!" Lois snapped at him.

Chloe arrived at the Daily Planet, she immediately noticed the commotion around Lois' desk.

"What's up?" Chloe asked as she noticed Lois' ultrasound picture. "Ohhh…was today your first checkup?" Lois nodded as Chloe picked up the picture and smiled. "It's so small."

"I know!" Lois and Clark said together grinning stupidly.

Suddenly Perry stormed out of his office and noticed the commotion around Lois' desk.

"Nobody works here anymore?" he asked angrily as always.

"Sorry Chief," Clark said adjustisting his glasses as he noticed Perry. "We were just showing Jimmy and Chloe the picture of the baby."

"Oh…" Perry stoped next to Lois' desk. "So, let me see this picture then." Clark gave the picture to him. Perry looked up from the photo and smiled at them. "Great shades of Elvis, this is a tiny little baby!" Perry commented looking back down at the picture.

"I know. It's our little peanut," Lois said grinning.

They were all distracted looking at the picture when the phone started to ring. Jimmy quickly fumbled and picked up the phone. He looked serious, "What? I'll try to find him."

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Clark asked worried.

"Two trains are about to collide in Paris. I have to find Superman."

Clark exchanged a look with Lois before running off. Jimmy turned on his ultrasonic watch so he could contact Superman. Seconds later Superman was at the Planet.

"That's okay, Jimmy. I heard the news already. I'm on my way to Paris right now," Superman said before flying out of the newsroom.

Chloe sat next to Lois as she put a small package on her desk.

"What's that, Chlo?" Lois asked curiously.

"A present, silly," Chloe answered grinning. "Open it!"

"Okay," Lois ripped open the package to reveal a book "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and mini yellow baby shoes.

"Chloe!" Lois smiled hugging her cousin. "I don't know what to say. They're lovely! I didn't even think to buy this book. Thank you!"

"No problem, Lois. Linda West just had twins, remember?" Lois nodds. "She suggested I get you this book as a present," Chloe explained with a smile. "I wanted to be the first one to give a present to my niece. So this is Lara, right?"

"Right," Lois smiled looking at the picture with a goofy face. "Do you want to be the godmother too?" Lois asked.

"I'd be honored, Lois! Gosh, this is so exciting! We have so much to plan before Lara gets here. We have to call Lucy and let her know too."

Perry clears his throat with a nervous face. "Girls, I know this is a very exciting day for Lois and Clark but can you wait until the end of the day to talk about the baby? We have a newspaper to run, people!"

"Sorry, Perry!" Chloe and Lois said in unison, smiling.

"It will not happen again, Perry!" Lois said as she put the picture in her purse.

"That's okay, sweetheart. I'm very happy for you and Clark," Perry said hugging her.

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm not Feeling Very Well

**A/N:** I know Bart Allen was the Flash in Smallville, but in this story that is set in the future, Wally West is the Flash on the current comics while Bart is the Kid Flash. So, Wally is the Flash here in this story. Perry was inspired in Lane Smith from Lois & Clark and Christian Bale's Batman with Kevin Conroy's voice. Batman and Flash willl pop up soon in the story as long with others Justice League members.

Lois is not pregnant yet in the comics but she'll be very soon. Plus, there's a story in the comics that showed them in the future with her daughter Lara, it's really cute. m:)

**Chapter 2 - I'm Not Feeling Very Well **

Lois and Clark arrived back from dinner with Chloe and Bruce, who were dating. They stood at the front door staring at each other before Clark finally opened the door.

They entered and Lois started to caress Clark's face who smiled at her touch. She was leaning in to kiss him when she suddenly frowned.

"What's that smell?" Lois asked with a confused look.

"I'm not wearing any cologne. It must be my aftershave," Clark explained. "Why?"

"Oh God!" Lois said as she runs off to the bathroom.

"Lois?" Clark knocks on the door worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Morning sickness," she explained clearly angry. "Although it shouldn't have this name if I have it all day."

"Sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay, Clark. Who would known your aftershave would make me sick?" Lois reassured. "I'll see you in the bedroom in a couple of minutes."

"Sure, I'll be in our room then."

Minutes later, Lois appeared with a nauseated face. "And to think I still have seven months of this roller coaster! Terrific!" she said as Clark pulled her close to him.

"I guess I'll have to change my aftershave," Clark concluded as Lois laid her head on his chest.

"But you love this one," she reminded him.

"I love you more, Lois," Clark explained making Lois grin.

The next day at the Daily Planet, Perry was looking for Lois.

"Clark, where's Lois?" Perry asked confused looking around.

"In the bathroom," Clark explained as Perry raised his eyebrows. "Morning Sickness."

"Oh… second month right?" Clark nodded. "I remember when Alice was pregnant."

Lois came out of the restroom, a look of disgust on her face.

"Lois? Honey? How are you felling?" Clark asked worried as she sat at her desk.

"Better," she answered as she opened a bottle of water. "Good morning, Perry."

"Lois, I'm glad you're here," Perry said as he handed her a box.

"What's this?"

"A present for your peanut," Perry said as Lois opened the present. To her and Clark's surprise it was a mini Elvis outfit.

"Look Clark," she said trying to smile. "An Elvis outfit."

"Do you like it, Lois?" Perry asked as Lois and Clark smiled at him sympatheticaly.

"We love it, chief. Thanks," Clark said before Lois could say anything.

After Perry left, Lois punched Clark in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Why did you say that? I hated it!" Lois said angrily.

"I know but we couldn't tell him that. It would have hurt his feelings," Clark justified to Lois who sighed in response.

"I guess you're right, but I don't want my baby wearing Elvis outfits."

"She won't, Lois."

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3 : Fly Me To The Moon

A/N: Here's a small chapter that was inspired in one of **Superman Returns** scenes from the traillers. Next chapters will be longer, I promise. :)

**Chapter 3 - Fly Me To The Moon**

Lois was on the Daily Planet roof waiting for Clark when suddenly Superman arriveed.

"Lois, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, Clark!" she explained grinning at him as she took off her shoes and put them in her purse. "Take me with you!"

"Where?" Superman asked confused.

"To the moon. I want to fly with you, Clark!" she said as she put her bare feet on top of his.

"How about your morning sickness?"

"I think I'll be okay, besides I need some fresh air."

Lois put her arms around Superman's neck as he flew up into the air. He gently took her into his arms. They crossed several countries with Lois in his arms, and ended up near the moon as they shared a very passionate kiss. He then brought her to the Eiffel Tower in Paris. They hovered near the structure as they watched a falling star.

"Make a wish!" Superman said to Lois grinning.

"Okay."

Lois closed her eyes for a moment and opened them seconds later smiling. "There!"

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please, Lois."

"All right, I wished that my baby…our baby would have your eyes."

"And your smile," Clark suggested with a goofy grin as they shared another kiss before Clark flew them back home.

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: Catch a Falling Star

**Chapter 4 - Catch a Falling Star**

Lois awoke that night hungry. She went to the kitchen to search for food but she didn't find what she wanted. She was already in her fourth month of pregnancy and her cravings were driving her crazy.

"Lois?" Clark suddenly appeared in the living room surprising her. "Do you want something? I can get it for you."

"Actually, yes, I want…" Lois grinned approaching Clark and caressing his chest, "tacos."

"Tacos?" Clark asked confused. "At 3 am?"

"Hey, don't blame me! Lara is hungry and she wants some spicy food!" Lois defended herself.

"Okay," Clark spun around into his Superman costume. "I guess I'll have to fly to Mexico then. I'll be back soon."

Lois sighed and went back to the kitchen. She put a plate, knife, and fork on the table along with a glass of water. Minutes later, Superman was back holding two bags of Mexican food. He put them in the table.

"There! I brought back an assortment just in case," Superman explained before he put his pajamas back on.

"You are such a wonderful husband, Clark!" Lois said kissing him on the cheek as she put the food on her plate and began to eat.

Clark awoke the next morning to Lois punching him in the arm.

"Clark, wake up!"

He opened his eyes, still sleepy and confused. "What's wrong, Lois?"

"The baby's kicking!"

"What?"

"The baby is kicking!"

Clark put his ear in Lois' stomach but nothing happened. He looked at her frustrated, but she just smiled at him.

"Be patient. I guess your daughter is a little shy," Lois soothed caressing his hair. "Maybe if you talk to her… or sing she'll do it again."

"Okay. I'll try," Clark started to sing, "Catch a Falling Star" for the baby.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day_

Suddenly Lois started to laugh, as Clark looked at her amazed.

"Did you feel that, Smallville?" Lois asked giggling.

"Yes, I did. She kicked."

"Keep singing," Lois instructed as Clark continued to sing for the baby.

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night  
Just in case you feel you want to hold her  
You'll have a pocket full of starlight_

The baby kicked again making Lois and Clark exchange glances.

"Oh my God! I guess she liked hearing your voice," Lois commented making Clark smile.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. She knows you love her, Clark."

"I do… and I love you too, Lois."

"I know. Me too."

**Continued...**


	6. Chapter 4: Part II

Later at Chloe's apartment, Lois and Clark were having lunch with Chloe when Lois decided to get up to help Chloe with the dishes when she felt dizzy.

"Oh! I don't feel well," Lois said as Clark and Chloe helped her sit down. "Thank you."

"Lois, take it easy," Chloe suggested.

"Do you want to go home? I'll call Perry and say you're not feeling well."

"No, I'm fine, Clark. Really, it's just part of being pregnant. Plus, I have to finish my story on the Justice League," Lois reminded him annoyed.

"Lois, you can finish that at home."

"No, I have to go. I'll see you later, Chloe!"

That night, Lois was already at home when Superman arrived with more food for her.

"Here's your Italian food, Lois. I brought a combination like you asked me," he dropped the packages on the table as he noticed Lois looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

Lois approached him and started to caress his chest. "You know, you look really hot in that outfit."

"Excuse me?"

"I was thinking about you all day, Superman," Lois explained pulling him by the hand. "Come here."

"Where?"

"To our bedroom, silly. I'm so turned on."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm four months along, what do you expect?" Lois complained as they entered in the room with Lois kissing Clark. "Everything is turning me on… especially your tight outfit. Oh God!"

"Lois… take it easy!"

"No, Clark. You take it easy. I'm pregnant, I'm horny and I need you right now! Can you not take a hint?" she complained as she pushed him onto the bed.

"Okay, Lois. If you want it that bad…"

"Yes, I want you. I need you, Clark."

"Okay, I'm all yours then."

The next day, Superman came home with Flash and Batman, surprising Lois.

"Lois, we have visitors!"

"Who?" Lois asked as she came out of their bedroom. She stood there staring at Batman and Flash. She blushed a deep crimson before running back to their bedroom and slamming the door.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark asked worriedly as Flash and Batman exchanged confused glances.

"Clark, can you please tell them to change clothes. I can't be around them dressed like that!"

"Lois, it's not the first time you've seen us in our costumes," Batman reminded her.

"Yeah, but it's the first time I've seen you since I've been pregnant."

"So?" Flash asked confused.

"It's her hormones. It seems tight outfits turn her on," Superman explained to them. "Do you think you could change?"

Batman teletransported himself to the League so he could change his clothes while Flash did the same zipping back to Lois and Clark's apartment in regular clothes.

"There!" Wally said with a smile.

"Thank you, Wally. I don't want Lois be uncomfortable around you."

"That's okay. I remember when Linda was in her fourth mouth. She was driving me crazy too. It's a good thing we're superheroes, so we can help them through this phase," Wally pointed out as Bruce teletransported back into the apartment.

"I hope my clothes are more appropriate now," Bruce said smiling.

"Yes, thanks Bruce," Superman smiled before he turned around and spun into Clark's clothes and put his glasses back on. "Lois, we're ready. You can come out!"

"Thanks," Lois opened the door and smiled in relief. "Hi Bruce. Hi Wally."

"How are you, Lois?" Bruce asked worried about her. "Do you still have morning sickness?"

"I'm doing fine, but unfortunately I still get a little queasy. Thanks for asking. Wally how are the twins?"

"They're great. We have our work cut out for us, but everything is fine," Wally assured Lois as she sat down next to them.

"That's great, Wally. Tell Linda I'll drop by tomorrow to visit the twins and talk with her for a while okay?"

"Sure, Lois. She'll love that," Wally said smiling at her.

**Continued...**


	7. Chapter 5: One Hot Mama

**Chapter 5 - One Hot Mama **

Lois was having a very bad day. She had decided to buy some baby clothes that morning since she was already in her fifth month of pregnancy. She was returning to the Daily Planet with her shopping bags when she got caught in the crossfire between Lex Luthor and the Justice League.

Lex put a gun to her head and threatened to kill her if the Justice League didn't stop following him.

"Lois, you're getting big!" Lex commented making Lois roll her eyes. "But you're still very sexy."

"Please, I just had breakfast and I haven't had any morning sickness today. Don't ruin it, Luthor."

"Let her go!" Superman commanded angrily.

"Luthor, if you hurt Lois or the baby you're a dead man," Batman said intemidatingly.

Lois gave Lex a nudge and kicked him in the groin. Lex fell to the ground in pain.

"You messed with the wrong pregnant lady, Luthor!

"Lois… are you okay?" Superman approached with Batman and Flash by his side.

"I'm fine, Superman." Lois said with a smile. "We're fine."

"What's that?" Superman asked curiously as he noticed Lois' bags.

"Baby clothes," Lois explained with a grin. "Hi Batman, Hi Flash."

"Hi Lois!" Batman and Flash said together.

"Wally, can you please ask Linda to call me tonight? I need her opinion on some stuff," Lois whispered.

"Sure," Flash nodded with a grin. "I'll give her the message."

"I have to go. We have a doctor's appointment in half an hour. Come on, Superman!" Lois waved as Superman followed her.

"I'll see you guys later!" Superman shouted.

Later in Dr. Teri's office, the doctor was examining Lois with Clark by her side.

"So, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Lois and Clark said in unison although they already knew the answer.

"Okay, let me see," Clark was holding Lois' hand. They were both very nervous. "It's a girl."

Lois and Clark exchanged looks and smiled. It was confirmed; Lara would soon be joining the family.

"A girl?" Lois asked with tears in her eyes.

"A girl," the doctor nodded smiling.

"Clark, we're having a girl."

"Our little Lara," Clark said with a proud smile. "Lara Lane Kent."

**Continued...**


	8. Chapter 5: Part II

Later at their apartment, the telephone was ringing in the moment Lois and Clark walked through the door.

"Hello?" Lois asked as she picked up the phone. "Linda? Hi! Yes, I did. Do you have time to hang out this week? I need some help with the baby stuff. Saturday? That's perfect. I'll meet you there!"

"So, you guys are going to get together on Saturday?" Clark asked as he locked the door.

"Yes, Wally's going to drop her off in Metropolis and we're going to go shopping together."

"That's great, Lois. It's really nice that you two hare so close."

"I know, who would have thought that Wally would snag someone like Linda?" Lois joked as she sat on the couch.

On Saturday, Chloe, Linda and Lois were shopping for maternity clothes for Lois.

"Lois, don't be silly!" Chloe said exasperated.

"No, I'll look ridiculous!"

"Lois, you won't!" Linda pointed out. "You'll look pregnant!"

Lois came out of the fitting room wearing a peach colored top and floral pants.

"Awww…" Chloe giggled at Lois. "Aren't you cute?"

"I don't want to be cute," Lois complained as a woman nearby was staring at her smiling.

"What?'

"How many months along are you pregnant?" the woman asked curious.

"Five," Lois answered as the woman touched her stomach making Lois roll her eyes before the woman left.

"What's up with that? Why is my stomach suddenly public property? Why do perfect strangers keep touching me? They're invading my personal space," Lois grumbled annoyed. "I hate that!" Chloe and Linda exchanged amused looks. "It's not funny!" Lois complained again. "Linda, I need some help here. You went through this. You understand me, right?"

"I do Lois, but you have to get used to it. People like to touch a pregnant woman's stomach. They can't help themselves," Linda explained, as Lois looked more annoyed.

The saleswoman came back with some new pregnancy clothes.

"No!" Lois stopped her. "Nothing cute, nothing pink, and definitely nothing ruffley."

"So, what do you want?" The saleswoman asked confused.

"Something in black, red, yellow, blue…clothes for a kick ass mom. Do you have something like that?"

"I'll check."

Later back at her apartment, Lois was trying on some of the clothes. She was fidgeting with her outfit when she noticed Clark staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked amused.

"You."

"I look ridiculous!"

"No, you don't. You look…radiant," Clark said approaching her and caressing her belly. "How was your day?" he asked before kissing her passionately.

"It was good except for the fact that I now have strangers touching my stomach," she explained making Clark laugh. "What? It's weird!"

"It's normal, Lois. People want to compliment you."

"I'm fine with that but why the touching? It's annoying!" Lois said frustrated. "Linda and Chloe helped me to pick out clothes since my pants didn't fit anymore."

"That's good!" Clark smiled giving her another passionate kiss. "You look wonderful, you're one hot mama!"

Lois grinned and reciprocated the kiss. "If you say so."

**Continued...**


	9. Chapter 6: Hot Stuff

**Chapter 6 - Hot Stuff**

Clark awoke the next morning to Lois kissing his neck.

"Lois?" Clark asked confused.

"I'm in the mood, Clark," she said with a very naughty smile.

"Mood for what?"

She pulled herself up on top of him and straddled his waist. "It's not obvious? Sex of course," Lois explained unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

"Lois, I don't think this is a good idea," Clark said worriedly. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Relax, Clark. You won't. Trust me."

Later still in the bed, Lois and Clark looked pretty exhausted.

"That was… different!" Clark commented trying to catch his breath.

"Who would have thought it could be that difficult to have sex?" Lois pointed out with a smile. "At least I'm satisfied now, so I can go back to sleep."

Lois opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out her blue I-pod. She closed the drawer and put the earplugs on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked curiously as he was watched Lois.

"The music puts the baby to sleep," she explained smirking.

"Really? That works?"

"Every time. She stop kicking when she hears the music," Lois clarified with a silly grin. "She can hear everything at this stage, so the music helps her to relax."

Clark caressed Lois' belly and gave it a kiss. "Lara… daddy loves you!" he said making Lois shed a tear. "I can't wait to have you in my arms."

Clark noticed Lois was crying and wiped away her tears.

"Lois, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah… Just these stupid mood swings," she explained as Clark pulled her towards him and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, that's normal then," he chuckled.

"Yeah. Very normal."

Later at the Justice League, Superman walked in on Batman and Flash talking.

"Good morning, Supes!" Flash said grinning. "How's Lois doing today?"

"Sixth month," Superman replied looking pretty exhausted. "That's how Lois is today."

"Ohhh…" Flash raised his eyebrow as Batman looked confused. "I remember when Linda was in that phase. Boy, it wasn't easy."

"What happens in the sixth month?" Batman inquired curiously. He wasn't used to not knowing something.

"Sex cravings," Flash grinned.

"Ohhh," Batman stared at them, as they left for the control center.

Lois and Linda were at a department store with Helena and Dinah who were helping them pick out some new clothes. Superman had asked them to protect Lois when she left the apartment.

"Huntress, you shouldn't have bothered!" Lois said a little annoyed by Clark's super protective behavior lately. "Seriously, I don't need a baby sitter."

"It's for your own good Lois, believe me. Even if the world doesn't know you're…" Linda looked around cautiously before whispering, "Mrs. Superman, that doesn't mean someone might try to hurt you because Superman and you are friends."

"When you put in that away…" Lois sighed frustrated.

"I almost lost the twins. You don't want to lose Lara, do you?"

"Of course not."

"So, you'll let us do our job?" Huntress asked smiling.

"Yes, but I don't know if you can consider hanging out with a pregnant lady all day a job," Lois smiling. "I just hope your not too busy protecting Gotham too."

"Don't worry we'll find time for both," Black Canary smirked.

"Good," Lois commented as she got in went to pay for the clothes she had bought. "It's a deal!"

"Of course it is!" Huntress said adjusting her communication device. "Oracle says hi!"

"Tell her I said hi. I miss Barbara."

"You can visit us at the Clock Tower," Huntress suggested. "When you have time of course."

"I would love to," Lois replied, excited at the idea of going to go to Gotham to visit Barbara Gordon whom she become friends with a few years ago.

"Can you come by tomorrow?" Black Canary asked. "We're free tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll ask Clark to drop me off. It's a good thing tomorrow is my day off from the Planet."

**Continued...**


	10. Chapter 6: Part II

Lois arrived at the Clock Tower the next day. When she walked in Barbara, Helena, and Dinah were all talking.

"Lois, you came!" Barbara moved her wheelchair over to her.

"Yeah, Superman just left," she said hugging Barbara. "Oracle, you look great!"

"Please, Lois. Call me Barbara or Babs. You're family."

"I am?"

"You're Superman's wife after all. We all know Superman is Batman's best friend even though neither of them will admit it."

"I know. They're so stubborn," Lois commented as she sat down on the couch.

"So, how's the baby?" Barbara asked as she touched Lois' belly.

"She's doing great and growing so fast."

"That's good!" Barbara moved her wheelchair over to the computer as she noticed something on the screen. "Huntress, Canary. They need you at the Gotham museum. Harley and Ivy are trying to steal that diamond again."

"That's the third time, this week. When are they going to give it up?" Black Canary said frustrated.

"We're on it Oracle!" Huntress said as she and Black Canary ran out of the Clock Tower leaving Lois and Barbara alone.

"So, how are you Lois?" Barbara asked curiously.

"I'm good."

"I'm just asking because your pregnancy isn't exactly normal," Barbara pointed out. "You're carrying Superman's baby after all."

"I know but don't worry," Lois smiled caressing her own belly. "We're fine."

"That's a relief but if anything unusual happens don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

"Okay."

**Continued...**


	11. Chapter 07: Out of Control

**Chapter 7 - Out of Control **

Lois and Clark had just gotten back from the Lamaze class and Lois looked pretty exhausted.

"Lois, you have to relax!" Clark reminded her. "You heard what Mrs. Hatcher said. You have to relax."

"How can I relax with Lex Luthor trying to kidnap me again?" Lois pointed out very irritated. "Thank God he doesn't know I'm carrying Superman's baby."

"Lois, forget about that now. You need to relax."

"I would love if people would stop saying that to me!" Lois said as she burned some nearby flowers with her eyes. "What the hell?" Lois said approaching the burnt flowers. "Did I do that?"

"I guess so."

"How?"

"That was heat vision, Lois. I guess this means you're sharing the baby's powers. You are connected to her after all."

"Great. Can I expect x-ray vision, super speed, super breath, and flying too?" Lois asked sitting down in a chair and opening a box of chocolate.

"I suppose."

"I have to call Barbara and tell her about this," Lois said picking up the phone and dialing. "Barbara? Something's happened. Well…I've acquired some of the baby's super powers. Sure, I can go there. I'll see you soon."

"So, I suppose you're going to Gotham and need a lift, right?" Clark asked looking at her amused.

"Would you mind?" Lois asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not."

Superman and Lois arrived in Gotham. Barbara and Batman greeted them.

"Batman… what a surprise!" Superman said. "Why are you here?'

"Oracle told me about…your situation. I thought I should stay and watch the tests."

"Tests?" Superman asked confused. "What tests?"

"Barbara is going to perform some test on me to see what powers the baby and I possess. I'll need to get them under control so I don't hurt anyone," Lois explained as she sat down in a nearby chair. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure," Barbara nodded as she moved next to Batman, who was typing at the computer. "First I want to test your x-ray vision. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try," Lois said as she looked in one of the desk drawers. "There's a mirror, a tube of lipstick, a watch, and twenty dollars."

"X-ray vision, check," Barbara said writing in a notebook while Batman continued typing.

"Superman, can you pick up a pencil and show and hold it in front of Lois?" Superman did as he was told. "Freeze this, Lois."

"Okay."

Lois used her super breath and froze the pencil and Superman's hand a little. He used his heat vision to melt the ice.

"We have to work on the super breath," Batman pointed out as he was taking notes. "Now try the heat vision."

"I don't want to," Lois said a little worried.

"Lois, it's okay," Superman said putting his hands on her shoulder. "You can try."

Lois sighed looking at Superman who smiled at her. "Okay." She used her heat vision to start in fire in a nearby trashcan and almost start a real fire before Superman used his super breath to put it out.

"Seems like we have to work on the heat vision too!" Superman pointed out looking at his embarrassed wife.

"I'm sorry, Clark!"

"Don't be, you're new at this. It's perfectly normal."

**Continued...**


	12. Chapter 7: Part II

**A/N:** This chapter is shorter, but the next one will be longer.

A few weeks later, Lois was trying to relax sitting on the floor doing some yoga. She had incense burning and soft music playing to help calm her. She closed her eyes and was breathing deeply when she started to float in the air.

Chloe entered the apartment with Clark in tow. Chloe stood there transfixed.

"Lois, you're floating!" Chloe pointed out confused. "Did you forget to tell me something?"

"She's sharing the baby's powers," Clark said as he closed the door.

"Oh," Chloe smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm finally starting to get everything under control now. These super powers are hard to handle."

"You're more than capable, Lois," Clark hugged and kissed her. "Besides in two months you'll be back to normal."

"That's true!" Lois sighed in relief.

"So, do you have all Clark's powers?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yes, but Barbara said I'll be okay. I'm trying not use them unless I have to."

"I guess that's the smart thing to do. How about the flying?" Chloe pointed out.

"I wasn't flying. I was floating," Lois reminded her. "Besides I can't help it. It happens every time I try to relax."

"All right, then."

**Continued...**


	13. Chapter 8 : The Baby Shower

**Chapter 8 - The Baby Shower **

Chloe was over at the apartment helping Lois go through the new items she had bought for the baby. Lois sat staring at a baby outfit before bursting into tears.

"Lois, what's the problem?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," Lois answered in tears.

"Please, tell me. I'm your cousin after all."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Oh, it's the mood swings right?" Chloe asked as Lois nodded. "That's okay, honey. It's perfectly normal. You're exhausted, after all."

"Yeah, must be."

"Don't worry tomorrow will be your baby shower and I'm sure you'll be more cheerful."

"I hope so," Lois wiped her away her tears and moved to the couch before getting up.

"Something wrong?"

"I have to pee. Apparently the baby thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy," Lois explained before closing the door to the bathroom.

Clark came home and noticed Chloe in the living room.

"Chloe, hi!" Clark said kissing her on the cheek. "How are you? Where's Lois?"

"In the bathroom," Clark looked at her worried. "She's fine, don't worry."

"She still mad at Perry for putting her on maternity leave early?" Clark asked and Chloe nodded in reply.

"You know Lois. You have to be very patient with her, Clark."

Lois finally came out of the bathroom. "Clark, you came home early!" Lois said surprised. She kissed him then sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, I finished my story early."

"How about the Justice League?"

"They have everything under control. I'm all yours," Clark explained with a grin.

"That's so sweet," Lois started to cry again. "Oh God. What is happening to me?"

"Hormones, Lois. It's perfectly normal," Clark reminded her.

"What do you know? You're a man," Lois snapped at him annoyed.

"I read a lot about it," Clark said as Chloe looked on amused.

"Well, I got to go. Now that Clark is here I can go meet Bruce," she said kissing Lois' check. "I'll see you tomorrow at the shower Lois."

"Thanks Chloe," she smiled as Chloe left.

The next day the apartment was decorated with pink and blue ribbons and balloons.

Chloe and Linda were already there helping Lois along with Barbara, Helena, Dinah, Diana, Shayera, Vixen, Kara, Fire, Ice, and the other female Justice League members.

Lois was having fun and was amazed at how many presents the baby had received.

"Everything is so wonderful!" she said hugging Chloe and Linda trying not to cry. "Thank You!"

Barbara was sitting next to them in her wheelchair touching Lois' stomach.

"So your due date is in three weeks. How are you, Lois?"

"Besides the hormones driving me crazy and the fact that I can't sleep and I have to go to the bathroom every 5 minutes?" she said sarcastically. "I'm doing fine."

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed.

Barbara laughed, "That's okay, Chloe. It's the hormones talking and she's under a lot of stress. How are the super powers?"

"Under control," Lois answered sitting on the couch touching her stomach. "I can't wait to be back to normal."

"In three weeks you will be, besides you'll have your little girl which will make all worth while," Linda said as Lois started to cry. "Oh… don't cry, Lois."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

**Continued... **


	14. Chapter 8 : Part II

At the Justice League Watch Tower on the moon, Flash arrived and noticed something really weird as he approached Batman and Green Arrow.

"Hey guys… what happened to the girls?" Flash asked scratching his head confused.

"Lois' baby shower," Batman and Green Arrow answered together.

"Oh…" Flash grinned. "I totally forget that was today. Linda is with them too."

"Yeah, Chloe, Diana, Dinah, Barbara… everybody is there," Batman said.

"At least she's protected if something happens," Green Arrow pointed out. "Where's Superman?"

"Landing a plane in London," Batman answered moodily as always. "He'll be back soon."

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy entered the elevator in Lois & Clark's building ready to join the baby shower.

"Harl, why are we here again?" Ivy asked annoyed.

"I told you, red. I brought a present for Mrs. Lane's baby," Harley said smiling.

"What? Are you serious?" Harley nodded as the elevator stopped. "Did you bring me here just to give her a present?"

They get out of the elevator and head for Lois and Clark's door.

"Yes, that's why we aren't in our costumes. Although we're on opposite sides, I want her to be happy with her family," Harley explained making Ivy roll her eyes. "You know, me and my Puddin can't have children."

"So, are you planning to kidnap hers?"

"No," Harley blinked for a moment. "No!"

They rang the doorbell and Huntress opened the door. "You!" she snapped at them. "What are you two doing here?"

Lois and Chloe exchanged worried glances.

"Relax, H! We come in peace," Harley explained with a grin. "I know we weren't invited, but we just wanted to give the baby a present."

"What are you up to?" Lois asked suspicious.

"Nothing! I swear!" Harley said still grinning. "We took the day off. We just want to give you this," she explained giving Lois a small package. "Besides, I'm not crazy enough to attack you in a room full of super heroes. I mean I'm crazy but not that crazy. I didn't even know you were that popular Mrs. Lane."

"Well, I have good friends."

"I can use my whip to see if they're telling the truth," Diana suggested as Lois smiled at her.

"That's okay, Diana," Lois looked at Harley confused as she opened the box that contained a pair of little black and red shoes. "They're adorable, thank you. You didn't bring any gas, did you?'

"No!"

"Bombs?"

"No!"

"Traps?"

"For the last time, no!" Harley answered annoyed with the questions. "We're clean."

"Okay, Harley. I'll trust you this time," Lois smiled and let her in. "But we'll keep an eye on you okay?"

"Of course. I wouldn't expect you trust me completely."

Diana contacted Batman with her communication device, "Batman, we have a situation here."

"What's up Diana?" Batman asked confused.

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are here."

"At Lois' baby shower?" he asked confused. "Are they crazy? Wait, forget I even asked."

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

"No, don't bother. We can handle it besides I don't think they'll attack us. They aren't that crazy."

"Are you sure?'

"Of course, but I'll keep you posted."

"Yes, you do that," Batman replied before closing the connection.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 8 : Part III

This chapter is very short, but the next will be longer, I promise. Even so will be the last chapter (but still split in 3 or 4 parts.) And for the ones who asked. This will be a trilogy story. m:)))

Clark arrived later to help clear the gifts out of their way. He noticed Harley and Ivy sitting between the guests.

"What are Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy doing here?" Clark asked confused and worried at the same time.

"It's okay, Clark. They've been behaving themselves. They just wanted to give us a present for the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, C.K.," Harley smiled at him. "No tricks, today."

"Yeah, we took the day off," Ivy said annoyed. "Plus, she didn't let me bring anything."

"I see," Clark kissed Lois making all the girls sigh.

"It's late, we better be leaving," Harley said as she got up to leave the apartment. "Good luck, Lois!"

"Thank you, Harley!" Lois said as they left.

"I'm surprised they didn't try anything," Clark pointed out amused.

"I guess despite everything, Harley is still a romantic girl at heart. All she every really wanted was a family. She just chose the wrong husband," Lois explained as the girls started to leave as well.

"So everything was fine around here?"

"Everything was great, Clark," Lois said kissing him. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, except for Lois' mood swings," Chloe said with an amused smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault! It's the hormones!"

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 9 : The Baby is Coming

**Chapter 9 - The Baby Is Coming**

Four weeks later, Lois was still pregnant, irritated, and uncomfortable.

Clark walked into the apartment, Lois having called him to come home because it was an emergency.

"Lois? What's the matter?" he asked. "Is the baby coming?"

"Not yet, that's why I called you. I'm a week late and still no baby," Lois explained annoyed. "You have to help me."

"How?"

"First I need some spicy food, Mexican would be nice," she said with a smile.

"I'm on it!" Clark grinned before turning into Superman and fling to Mexico.

He came back with a selection of Mexican food. "Thanks Clark. What would I do without you?"

"Probably, have to wait for the delivery guy," He chuckled putting the food on the table.

"Hopefully, this will work, or I'm going to have to do something extreme."

"Like what?" Clark asked suspicious.

"You'll see."

Later in bed after Lois had eaten all the spicy food, she looked over at Clark who was watching TV.

"Clark…"

"Lois?"

"Still no baby!" she said frustrated. "I've tried everything and nothing is working. "

"Lois, calm down. She'll be born soon. You'll see."

"Well, it's time to bring out the big guns!" she said sitting on Clark's waist and smiling at him with a mischievous grin.

"What this is that supposed to mean?"

"Sex, Clark. I can't take being pregnant one second longer," Lois explained frustrated. "We're not leaving this room until my water breaks. Do you understand me?"

"All right, Lois," Clark said as he took off his shirt and pants and tried to position himself on Lois' hips, but it was very difficult to do that because of her size. "Wait…this will never work."

"You'll make it work, Clark. Come on. Help me!" Lois asked as she took off her nightgown revealing her naked body. "Please!"

"Okay."

They tried more positions but it was difficult to do because of Lois' big belly. Clark finally decided to lay down behind her as Lois moaned softly with her eyes closed.

"Clark?"

"Yes, honey?'

"It worked!" she said with a smile getting out of bed and dressing. "My water just broke!"

"What?" Clark asked scared as he started to get dressed too.

"The baby is coming!" Lois said with a happy grin.

"Oh my God! Don't panic, Lois. Everything will be okay. Just don't panic. You have to stay calm. Don't panic, Lois."

"Clark, you're the one panicking," Lois pointed out grinning. "I'll call a cab."

"We don't need a cab, Lois," Clark smiled before turning into Superman and pulling her close to him. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Oh… right." Superman pulled Lois into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Our baby is coming, Clark. We're going be parents."

"I know," Clark said before flying Lois to the hospital.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 9 : Part II

Lois and Clark arrived at the hospital and got a private room.

Bruce, Wally, and Linda arrived later and Clark went out to the waiting room to talk to them.

"Bruce! Wally! Linda!" he said still very nervous. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"How is Lois?" Bruce asked as they sat down.

"She still isn't ready yet," Clark explained. "She needs to dilate to ten centimeters."

"Don't worry, Clark. Everything is going to be okay," Linda smiled at him. "Now, get back in there. Lois is going to need you."

"I just called my mom. It will take a few hours until she gets here. Can you let me know when she arrives?"

"Sure," Bruce nodded.

"Thanks."

A few hours later, Martha, Chloe, and Lucy entered the hospital. Clark went to met them.

"Mom! Chloe!" he said hugging them as he noticed Lucy was with them. "Lucy?"

"I hope you don't mind that I came. I know my sister and I aren't the best of friends, but Chloe called me," Lucy explained as she gave Clark a small package. "For my niece."

"We're glad you're here Lucy," Clark said hugging her. "I'll give this to Lois, later."

"The General is too stubborn to come, but I know he's happy for you," Lucy pointed out. "You remember how was at your wedding, right?"

"Yes, I do," Clark smiled.

"Clark, sweetheart. How is Lois?" Martha asked worried.

"They're going to take her into the operating room in a few minutes. I'm so glad you're here."

"We're so excited to be here," Chloe explained as she, Lucy, and Martha sat down.

"Okay, I have to go back. I'll see you later."

"I love you, Clark," Martha said hugging him once more before he went to join Lois in the operating room.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18: Part III

**A/N:** You can expect a sequel of this story soon...

In the operating room, Lois had already been prepped to have the baby as Clark entered the room wearing green scrubs and a mask.

"Clark, you're here!" Lois said tears of relief in her eyes. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry but my mom, Chloe, and Lucy just arrived. They're in the waiting room with Bruce, Wally, and Linda," he explained holding her hand tightly.

"Awww… that's so sweet!"

"So, are you ready Lois?" Dr. Teri asked looking at them.

"More then ready."

"So, let's begin," the doctor said as she sat in front of Lois. Clark was next to her holding her hand. "You need to push, now."

Lois was pushing hard, sweat pouring down her face. "I can't do this."

"Lois, I'm here," Clark said holding her hand. "Come on, you can do anything. You're the most capable woman I know. You can do this," he reminded her. "That's why I love you so much. Now, push!"

"Okay," Lois said exhaustedly.

"I can see a head!" Dr Teri said with a smile. Lois continued to push. Clark let go off Lois' hand to look at the baby. "It's a girl!"

"She's beautiful, Lois. Just like you," Clark smiled with tears in his eyes.

The doctor put wrapped the baby in a blanket then put her in Lois' arms. Lois smiled down at the baby who stopped crying when the doctor put her in Lois' arms.

"Hi Lara," Lois said crying. "We're your parents and we're going love you so much."

Clark and Lois exchanged a glance before sharing a very passionate kiss.

"Thank you for this wonderful gift, Lois."

"You'll welcome, Smallville."

That night in Lois' room, Lois and Clark were relaxing when they heard a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Martha asked with Chloe and Lucy by her side.

"Sure, come on in," Lois said looking at the baby who still was in her arms.

Bruce, Wally and Linda were also with them.

"Lois, she is gorgeous!" Chloe said giggling.

"Thank you. Everyone, this is Lara," Lois said with a proud smile.

"Clark, your father would be so proud. I wish he could be here with us," Martha commented with a sad look.

"Me too, mom, me too."

"Congratulations, Kent!" Bruce smirked. "She is beautiful."

"I'm so glad you're all here," Lois said with a smile. "We want to ask you something."

"What is it, Lois?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We want you all be Lara's godfathers and godmothers."

"Including me?" Lucy inquired surprised. "But we barely see each other."

"I know but you're my sister," Lois pointed out, "and her aunt. I want you to be her godmother too."

"So, she'll have three godmothers?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yeah, so I'm breaking the rules. Big deal," Lois chuckled.

Linda and Wally exchanged amused looks.

"It would be an honor, Lois," Wally finally said. "I bet she'll be become best friends with our twins."

Chloe smiled down at Lara, "I already told you I accept. Hi Lara. I'm your godmother, Chloe. You're a beautiful little girl."

"Of course," Bruce nodded. "It would be an honor."

Lois gave Lara to Martha who put her in her arms and shed a tear, "She is beautiful, Clark."

"Thank you mom!"

"We'll leave you alone for now," Martha suggested. "You both look exhausted," Martha said putting Lara back into Lois' arms.

"We'll see you later," Chloe waved before they left the room.

Lois and Clark were finally alone with Lara who was finally sleeping.

"Look what we did, Clark!" she said still teary eyed. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is Lois. Just like her mother," Clark pointed out kissing her forehead.

"But she has your eyes."

"And your smile," Clark reminded her.

"We're so lucky to have this little girl as our daughter. Our wait is finally over."

"You're right, Lois. We are lucky to have her."

**The End**


End file.
